


All About…Arthur (An Arthur Character Study)

by China_Rose



Series: Knight Character Studies [7]
Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/China_Rose/pseuds/China_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur reveals his inner thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About…Arthur (An Arthur Character Study)

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N 1:** This is a companion piece to my surveys of the six knights. You don't have to read the others to understand this one, but why not read them anyhow and see what the other knights have to say too.  
>  **A/N 2:** Once again, may I remind my readers that I absolutely adore all the knights and I want to assure you that none of them were hurt in the writing of this story.
> 
> **Beta:** Thanks to my beta, Thoks, for taking the time to look at this. It’s good to have you back and working your magic on my stories.  
>  **Reviews and Comments:** Always welcome  
>  **Disclaimer:** No money involved here at all. Believe me if I could make money from writing I wouldn’t be writing fan fic.

[](http://photobucket.com)  
Banner by Thok Jr

**An Arthur Character Study**

**NAME:** I am named Lucius Artorius Castus but my men call me Arthur.

**LIVING ARRANGEMENTS:** I have quarters here at the fort and no I do not share them with anyone in particular. Do I share my bed? Well I think that is a private matter. Do I share with Lancelot? Why what did the first knight say? Really? Well as I stated before, I think what happens in my quarters stays there. So I suggest you move on.

**FAVOURITE PASTIMES:** Making clay effigies. I have one in my quarters of Pelagius. Made it when I was a boy and it’s a very good likeness if I say so myself.

**FAVOURITE BOOK:** _Don’t Leave Without Me_ by Isa Cumming.

**THE BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD IS:** Free will.

**THE WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD IS:** Sending knights to their death; They have risked their lives for fifteen years for a cause not of their own. How do I go to my men and tell them instead of freedom, I offer death day after day? I mourn the loss of each and every one of them.

**FAVOURITE SMELLS:** Clean skin after a good soak at the bathhouse. It’s intoxicating.

**WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK WHEN YOU WAKE IN THE MORNING:** I think of Rome. It’s a magnificent place: ordered, civilized, and advanced. The greatest minds of all the land have come together in one sacred place to help make mankind free and I give thanks to God that I am part of such a remarkable empire and I wish my knights could embrace the splendor of it rather than suffer because of it. _(The interviewer told Arthur what Lancelot had said.)_ Lancelot said what to this question? _(Interviewer noted a wry smile graced the Commander’s face.)_ Really? Ah let’s hurry this up shall we? 

**BATTLE: SCARY OR EXCITING:** I have a sacred responsibility to protect, to defend and to value the lives of others above my own and, should my knights perish in battle and I survive then I must live my life gloriously in honour of their memory. So battle is neither scary nor exciting as I have a duty to all those under my command and care, be they my men or the ~~great unwashed~~ local people.

**FAVOURITE FOODS:** Game birds and other savory meats. 

**CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA:** I choose neither. I prefer savory foods not sweets.

**STORMS, COOL OR SCARY:** Storms do not bother me although during a bad storm I prefer to get under a blanket and wait for it to blow over. To be candid, it is always better to be under a blanket with a special friend and then you don’t even notice how bad the weather is. I’m sorry did you just say that’s what Lancelot said? Are you inferring something just because we have similar views on the weather? I suggest that you think long and hard before you question my answers again.

**FAVOURITE DRINK:** A Black Knight

**IF YOU COULD CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT THE WORLD, WHAT WOULD IT BE:** All men would know that they are free from their first breath.

**IF YOU COULD CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT YOURSELF, WHAT WOULD IT BE:** I would throw caution to the wind. I wish I could share with the men instead of bearing the responsibility of commanding them.

**HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE:** Yes, but in all honesty, in my position it’s detrimental to have a relationship. Of course being loveless is equally difficult. Sometimes I find myself in the unenviable position of wanting someone and yet feeling I can’t have them. Command can be lonely for so many reasons.

**IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL:** I neither accept that it is half gone nor do I sit back and blindly wait for it to be refilled. I use what is there and make the most of what I have been given.

**WHAT'S IN YOUR ANXIETY CLOSET:** Right now? Well today I am concerned that I won’t live long enough to return to Rome.

**WHAT'S YOUR LOFTIEST DREAM:** World peace.

**WHAT'S YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE:** That a vast and terrible army is bearing down on the fort and I won’t be able to save everyone.

**WHAT DO YOU WISH PEOPLE KNEW ABOUT YOU THAT YOU FEEL THEY DON'T:** I can smile and I do smile; it’s just that people rarely see it. My dour expression is because I feel the burden of command. I am basically a happy person though. I just wish people knew that about me, because by the way people react I gather that I must look miserable most of the day when in fact I am smiling on the inside.

**WHAT OTHER KING ARTHUR CHARACTER WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE ANSWER THIS QUESTIONNAIRE:** First up let me say this…I trust that my answers are confidential? _(Note: the Interviewer duly nodded and vowed to maintain Arthur’s anonymity.)_ Mark my words you think very hard upon that vow, for I will hold you to it. Break it, and no Roman legion, papal army, nor God Himself will protect you. 

As for anyone else who could or should do this survey well I think my men and I have wasted enough time on this. We must return to our duty. Thank you for your interest in who we are and what we do and now if you will excuse me I must go speak with my first knight about…knightly things.

 

**The End**


End file.
